Cary Huang vs. Jaiden Animations
On January 8th, 2020, The last Rap Reckons Battle has been made. It consisted in a brawl in a space station in Earth with Cary and Jaiden as it's final competitors. They've only got five minutes to battle; and in the end, the remaining votes were all a tie. The rocket then launched to space, leaving both of the people being stranded in the void. Then, they landed like meteorites to a star called "Argos". They both have speculated to die, but they had stood up and found another routes, until they finally saw themselves. They started arguing about who's the winner there. So they have no option to have another rap battle. On which is the start of a new show. The start of a better, improved and materialized show. The start of the first episode of..... = Cary: In this new video, i'm gonna express how you wouldn't mess with the Rubix champion. You've lost this battle once, but this time, you'll feel like a Grampian. To prevent this disconfort, better my dots will give you blackened. 'Cause all you see is dissapointment and misery, that just had been darkened. I'm known by everyone in the world, by just not expressing my feelings. Competition is the magnum opus of my show, can you feel it? Straight back from the reckons, i'm not gonna be reddened. My A.I., while hes dancing over your face, is gonna make you quitting! Instead of working for Cupquake, you're now in my territory. By switching your face with the Odd ones out, i have now stolen my glory! I'm going to automate your entire channel, you wouldn't be consecrated. And with one million fans votes, sorry man, but you have been eliminated. Jaiden: Stop, i know what you're thinking. Destroying my name in vain. Like, you were with your Heaven High Poo Push, just to achieve more fame. Your rhymes were so sad in the first time, I do not have the time to search you! Big mistake at joining me up in this rematch, Now it's time to purge you. Big Shocker, again. Now, how it feels to be famous? I may be afraid of water, but you'll be terrified when i plain yours! One of my four brain cells says this: You're not that of a boaster. The next time you'll make a video, it will be recorded on a toaster. Pencil was the first eliminated contestant, so you got nothing to write for. You walk down the park, while i was sitting there, but i've got an appetite for Making you hate, like Fanny, whatever, both are too depressing, i tell ya. All you do is making the demographics crumble, i'm going to destroy you in a million! Cary: Do you know how it takes the time to be a voice actor, and you're still complaining? Always bringing up the same stories, while my intelligence gets gaining. Not because i have the fame, but once you've got a mouth gash that talks It make your head crumble, so like i steal Dream Island from you in a flash. Once my scooter was broken, but you just fell down in a skater! The way you write, the way you bite, That's why you recieve any haters! What rhymes with dark? Mark. What also rhymes with dark? You being apart. We have sold Jaiden's soul because of budget cuts. Jaiden: Oh jolly! What an excuse to consider yourself the winner! My paper of consent has more than your content for beginners! You do have a human friend, but me and Ari, hang every day. Now bite him. (Ari bites Cary's finger) Now, how it feels to be paid? I make remarks about everything, at least i don't shove books over it's kidney. Instead of animating, why don't you get fit?... Looking at you, Brittany! Like you shouldn't be considered named with a K.H. you just made up names without a peer! This battle is mine, and i have no raps left--What are you doing, Cary get out of here! WHO WON. ' '''WHO'S NEXT. ' '''YOU DECIEVE.Category:Season 1